


A Victorian Out Of Time And Place.

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Victorian Out Of Time And Place.

Megan Jones had been unprepared for what she would find at the Euro Sea Gas Piping Centre. Parasitic Sea Weed, possessed Humans, a strange little man who seemed to arrive and leave without explanation like a spring breeze, a young lad apparently from Jacobite Scotland....and a young girl from Victorian Times. The little man, what was it he called himself.... Oh yes The Doctor. The Doctor and the boy had gone vanished without trace...only the girl was left, she had been adopted by The Harris’, a married couple who worked at the refinery. But she had not been in her bed in the morning, a search had been launched. It was Megan who had found her on the beach looking out to sea and slightly up into the air… as if watching something depart.

"Are you okay?"  
Victoria sighed slightly even as she turned, sadness playing in her eyes even as her voice remained calm. 

"I will be, soon."  
Megan looked at her slightly confused.

"O... kay."

She said and gently put one hand on the girl’s shoulder. She didn't know why but she felt the girl needed reassurance and comfort.   
"I'm sorry... I'm just missing my friends."  
"Can I...do anything to make you feel better?"  
"Stay... stay with me tonight?"  
Megan looked at her surprised.

"Victoria....do you know what you are asking?"

"Yes. I've... done it before."  
"Well then... let’s find a bed."

Megan said softly leading Victoria back to The Harris' house. Victoria smiled and followed.  
"Show me to your room sweetheart."

Megan said softly to Victoria once they were inside. Victoria smiled and quickly lead her to the bedroom. Megan smiled and followed her. Victoria soon lead her into the bedroom. Megan watched as Victoria closed and locked the door. She then gently took her in her arms.

"Are you really sure about this Victoria...after all there is a very big age gap. I'm in my late 50's and you’re only a teenager…"

She said softly stroking Victoria's back.   
"I'm sure Megan... you are... so very pretty."  
Megan smiled and kissed Victoria softly. Victoria murred and kissed back hotly. Megan closed her eyes and gave herself over to the sensations. She kissed Victoria a little deeper and harder. As she did so her hands slowly peeled off the young girl’s dress. Victoria smiled and let Megan strip her. Megan smiled at Victoria and admired her body.

"Your beautiful Victoria. It’s been a while since I was with someone like you..."  
Victoria smiled softly, stroking Megan's cheek gently. 

"I'm all yours Megan."  
"Go get into the bed sweetie."  
Victoria smiled and quickly did so. Megan slowly undressed herself a little self-conscious because of the fact that her body wasn't as youthful as Victoria's was. She slowly slid between the sheets with Victoria. Victoria smiled, curling around her instantly, her voice soft. 

"You are... so gorgeous Megan."  
Megan smiled and gently worked a hand between them and between Victoria's legs.   
"Mmm."

Victoria pressed down into Megan's fingers, barely keeping her moan controlled. Megan smiled and set a slow, gentle and loving pace. Victoria moaned softly. Megan began kissing Victoria as she made love to her. Victoria murred and responded. Megan murred as they kissed. Victoria smiled softly, moving to kiss her way lower, to Megan's breasts, taking her time to pleasure her. Megan's eyes closed and she purred softly. Victoria smiled and slowly kissed her way lower, Megan’s hand falling from where it held Victoria to rest on the bedsheets. Megan gasped and purred. Victoria smiled, quickly settling a pace. Megan mewed, her hand meanwhile found its way to cup Victoria's clit. Victoria mewed and arched, even as she worked on getting Megan off. Megan repaid Victoria's kindness by working just as diligently to get her off. Victoria bucked and arched. Megan cooed softly and upped her fingers pace, even as her own orgasm raced quickly towards her. Victoria soon cried out and came, working to bring Megan off. Megan smiled.

"So beautiful."

She murmured before her own body was hit with the spasms of her climax.


End file.
